Conventionally, in automatic transmissions of vehicles, a wire harness connected to equipment for controlling or executing a transmission operation is arranged. The wire harness is made by bundling together a plurality of electric wires using a binding member or the like. The wire harness described in JP 2014-199069A is known as such a wire harness.
JP 2014-199069A is an example of related art.